


Characteristics

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Jack reflects on animals (and one human) on the mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain belongs to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

Bears growled threateningly if surprised. Coyotes warily kept their distance, alert, biding their time, striking unexpectedly like lightning. The elks were solidly majestic, but elusive. Hunting one down was a tiresome task.

The dumbass mules were stubborn and recalcitrant as all hell. The sheep would inexplicably take off, too-easily spooked. His horse was unpredictable with a damnably low startle point. Their reliable dogs, though; hard-working and eager to please. He loved them and they responded in kind, searching him out for secret treats and cuddles, not usually allowed for working dogs. 

When remembering their distant Brokeback summer, Jack would later shake his head in fond but weary exasperation. On that mountain, with its many creatures great and small, there still was no goddamn single being with a presence half as ornery, infuriating, stubborn, skittish, shy, unreadable, abrupt, taciturn, trustworthy, surprisingly tender, loving and lovable as that of Ennis del Mar.


End file.
